ZGSF-1312 Alpha Barrett
|accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in seat in torso |affiliation=Equatorial Union |universe=Zero Era |variants = }} The ZGSF-1312 Alpha Barrett (aka Commander Barrett Unit, Alpha Barrett, Barrett) is Commander unit of the Barrett squads unit of the Equatorial Union. They are used by both the Equatorial Union and the Orb Union after a trade deal, also they are able to branch off into two other weapon sets. They are the main forces of the Equatorial Union, this version is equipped with generally based command and providing support in various ranges including sword melee to long range command depending on which group it's submitted to however unlike most units it's equipped with a Chaos Verniers Thruster to give it the advantage of speed over power. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed by the scientists of the Equatorial Union, after fusing blueprints of all the Barrett units, Tallgeese, and Ikazuchi Gundam to make a superior machine using the template of a normal Barrett to build it up from the ground up. It is highly advanced using the latest cutting-edge weaponry and other units in the Equatorial Union to date made to equal Gundam-type units. This mobile suit was off made for ACE pilots but was later mass-produced for Field Commanders during the conflicts with Chimera and the Forsaken Swarms. The suit itself carries a powerful mixture of Mid to Long-range Weaponry that gives plenty of options for pilots during battle and the upgraded Thruster System makes it able to outpace most units in combat. Armaments *'"Banshee" Hybrid Lance' :A drill-like spear used primarily for mid-range combat, the Banshee is capable of high-speed rotation to burrow through thick enemy armor. In addition to this, the weapon is installed with a powerful Beam Magnum that can be fired from the tip of the spear. As such, the Banshee is a very powerful weapon in both mid-range and long-range combat, capable of punching holes into armor at either range. *'60mm Vulcan Gun' :Mounted in the forehead, the Vulcan guns are standard on all Federation MS of the day. Weakest of all the armaments, they are primarily used for shooting down incoming missiles. *'"Fortress Buster" Beam Rifle' :A beam weapon that offers close to mid-range or long-range offense, the rifle is stored on the lower back when not in use. *'Retractable Heat Rod' :Its main close combat weapons are segmented whip-like heat rods. When activated the material becomes super-heated, allowing it to cut and burn through armor. A single swipe with this weapon can cut through a small ship. They are also used to deliver powerful electrical shocks to opponents. *'Beam Sabers' :An alternative close combat weapon, the beam sabers are stored on the suit side to aid extra striking power to give the suit an alternate way to strike down an enemy target. Optional Equipment *'Dual Mk-5 Nuclear Missile Launchers' :The Alpha Barrett carries a large hard-point for two MK-5 Nuclear Missiles which, is using a laser-guided missile launcher program to help guide the missiles to their target, each missile are equipped with 55 mile radius around which is double the radius of that of the missiles used during the attack on the plants during Gundam Seed Destiny. *'Anti-Beam Shield' :This shield is equipped with a cloth cloak that had been treated with an anti-beam coating. Functioning similar to the old physical shields that had received the same treatment, the cloak was used to protect the mobile suit from beam shots. *'Twin CP Anti-Armor Greatsword Wings' :When used by Roxanne Hendrix her custom unit is outfitted for Ground-based Combat. It reinforced joints along the arms to carry two massive blades replacing the standard pair of Verniers Thrusters. Inspired by the anti-ship laser sword used by the Sword Impulse, they are made with conjoining hilts to be wielded as a large dual-bladed ambidextrous form. The blades also have thrusters along the backs of the blade to be used for either transportation or simply to enhance the strikes to tear through armor in a single sweep. System Features *'Ejection Pod' :This ejection pod design proves effective and inexpensive, and a standard feature. However, since these devices are unable to survive the explosion of a mobile suit's main reactor, research continues to lead to a launcher in the back for the cockpit and other escape mechanisms. *'"Valkyrie's Wings" Chaos Verniers Thruster System' : This new Vernier thruster taken from the OZ1-01MSZ Tallgeese unit was later added into the Barrett which now leaves a legacy of advantage combat. Those thrusters now gain a huge advantage after being upgraded was drastically enhanced due to the infusion of chaos energy to double the out-speed to near Mach 9 speed per hour and remarkable reaction time using the thrusters on the feet. Trivia *The image is based on the Genion and Genion GAI that was used by Hibiki Kamishiro's mecha in Super Robot Taisen Z3. According to the DEM Support Unit "AG", Genion is the first mobile weapon developed by the DEM Corporation using DEM (Dimension Energy Machinery) technology. Category:Equatorial Union